


9. Detektiv na pozadí

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fix-It, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: John je pevně rozhodnutý vyhnat Sherlocka ze svého života už navždycky. Ke svému rozčarování ovšem zjišťuje, že to se lépe řekne, než udělá...





	9. Detektiv na pozadí

John šílí. Chodí po bytě jako tygr v kleci a má pocit, že se mu každou chvíli snad rozletí hlava. Sherlocka neviděl už dva měsíce, v tom se může poplácat po rameni.

Blbé ovšem je, že tím plácání po ramenou končí. Chybí mu, idiot. A pořád musí myslet na tu konverzaci, kterou si slíbili, že oba zapomenou. Chtěl se na něj vyprdnout jednou provždy, to nepřeháněl. Vážně chtěl. Jenže v tom rozhodnutí mu dost pomáhalo vědomí, že Sherlock je sobecký parchant, který Johna hodí přes palubu, kdykoliv se mu to hodí, a bude mu to úplně jedno. Vědomí, že je jenom snadno nahraditelný poskok, podržtaška a podavač mobilu, počítače a čaje Johna sice štvalo, ale současně mu pomáhalo se od Sherlocka odpoutat.

Jenže teď už ví, že to tak není. Sherlockova slova mu neustále znějí v hlavě. A ještě víc mu v ní straší jeho bolestí naplněné oči, přiškrcený hlas, třesoucí se brada. Ten parchant je sice skvělý herec a ještě lepší manipulátor, ale tohle nehrál. Tohle by zahrát nedokázal. Navíc to nebylo okázalé a Holmesovsky teatrální, naopak. Sherlock se svoje rozpoložení a pocity snažil co nejvíc skrýt, styděl se za ně. To je… bezprecedentní.

Sherlock se vážně změnil a John absolutně netuší, jak se k tomu má postavit.

Nechce ho už nikdy vidět umřít, tím si je jistý. Ovšem poněkud nedomyslel fakt, že šance na Sherlockovu smrt rapidně rostou, když mu nestojí za zadkem, nestřílí do padouchů a nevolá policii pro posily dřív, než velký sociopat stihne trvat na tom, že celou ozbrojenou bandu zvládne úplně sám. Teď vůbec nemá ponětí, co Sherlock dělá, a jak moc je to nebezpečné. Nejraději by denně googloval hesla jako „mrtví detektivové za posledních 24 hodin“ nebo nasadil do Baker Street štěnici. Aby měl přehled a nebyl pořád jako na trní.

Celou situaci neustále převrací ze všech stran, zvažuje pro a proti, bilancuje, dlouze dumá nad každým slovem i pohledem. Neví kudy kam a začíná být tak podrážděný, že se ho Mary ptá, jestli netrpí PMS. Netrpí. Leda by to byla zkratka pro Pojebanýho Magora Sherlocka. To by pak sedělo, jen ta měsíční periodicita trochu hapruje.

Na klinice se zrovna jako na potvoru střídají pořád dokola ta samá banální onemocnění, pacienti jsou nerudní a stále chybí sestry, takže ty sloužící jsou přepracované, protivné a dělají zbytečné chyby. Navíc se chystá velká inspekce, takže k běžnému administrativnímu opruzu všichni tráví celé hodiny navíc procházením sto let starých štosů papírů, kterým doplňují chybějící razítka, podpisy, přidělávají kopie a zakládají je do jiných desek seřazených podle nových směrnic.

Všeobecná krize se nevyhne ani vždy optimistické Mary, její trpělivost vysychá, v práci se přestává smát a doma Johnovi odsekává a rozčiluje se nad každou maličkostí, která ji dřív nechávala úplně chladnou. John, který byl svojí nekonfliktní povahou vždycky zvyklý výbušné nálady svých přítelkyní (nebo taky Sherlocka, že) tlumit, na to teď nemá ani sílu, ani chuť, a tak se spolu poprvé příšerně pohádají.

Vyčtou si vzájemně úplně všechno, špinavé hrnky, vlasy v umyvadle, poházené ponožky, vynášení odpadků i kosmetické serepetičky válející se všude po bytě. Johnovy akce se Sherlockem, Maryiny pomlouvačné kamarádky, kdo se komu kdy málo věnoval, kdo kdy vůbec neposlouchal, kdo kdy komu odsekává jakým tónem… Mary křičí, John se rozčiluje, oba šermují rukama a vytahují křivdy staré celé roky. Když se bouře konečně utiší, rezignovaně sedí vedle sebe na gauči, jeden druhému se omlouvají a shodnou se, že to bude tím stresem. A nejspíš taky ponorkou, být spolu doma i v práci už je asi přece jenom trochu moc. Mary se rozhodne hned zítra po práci odjet na víkend k rodičům a v týdnu si naplánuje spoustu návštěv. John, který si potřebuje vyčistit hlavu, vyrazí pěšky do centra, kde si domluvil kafe s Molly.

Je vážně rád, že měla zrovna čas, protože se mu nálada zlepšuje každou minutou. Sluší jí to, je veselá, upovídaná a s Markem jim to pořád klape. John jí to všechno od srdce přeje, jestli si někdo zaslouží štěstí, tak je to rozhodně Molly. Dokonce i v práci se jí víc než daří, právě povýšila na šéfku celého oddělení, čemuž sama stále ještě nemůže věřit. John jí nadšeně gratuluje, i když se trochu diví, kde neprůbojná myška Molly sebrala odvahu na vyjednávání, které si žádá spoustu ostrých loktů.

Molly se k němu vzápětí nakloní, jakoby mu četla myšlenky: „No, v tom má vlastně celkem dost prsty Sherlock. Ne, že bych to po něm chtěla, to vůbec ne, ale znáš ho. Ani nic neřekl, ale jeden den jsem ho tu viděla, vycházel z kanceláře vedoucího, a druhý den mi oznámili, že jsem na tu pozici nejvhodnější kandidát,“ plaše se usměje. „Odmítnul mi říct, co tam vyváděl, vlastně se to snažil zapřít, ale to jsem mu nespolkla. Aspoň teda doufám, že tam Masona nevydíral nebo tak něco,“ usměje se, ale legraci si dělá jen tak napůl. „No, každopádně teď už se jenom modlím, abych to jo moc neposrala…“

„Rozhodně ne, budeš skvělá!“ vyhrkne John upřímně. „Ale Sherlock… překvapil,“ přizná.

„No jak se to vezme,“ usměje se Molly. „Co se vrátil, je… jiný. Milejší. Už neříká všechny ty hrozný věci, aspoň mně ne. A místo aby dělal, jak ho všichni obtěžujeme, tak se opravdu snaží. Paní Hudsonové dokonce nechal předělat celou kuchyň, když byla na návštěvě u sestřenice. Tak teď má konečně funkční troubu a celou linku tak, aby se skoro nemusela ohýbat.“

John na ni překvapeně zírá. „Sherlock? Vážně?“

„Jo,“ směje se jeho překvapení, „samozřejmě zpruzeně hlásal, že to všechno jenom proto, aby se vyhnul nepříjemnostem, kdyby mu bytnou zabásli za držení většího než velkého množství trávy na bolavý záda, a že byl stejně pozadu s nájmem. Ale samozřejmě mu to nikdo nevěří… Prostě ji chtěl potěšit.“

Johnovo odhodlání toho kudrnatého parchanta už nikdy nevidět dostává další a další trhliny. Změnil se, to beze sporu, ale tohle? Pro paní Hudsonovou měl vždycky slabost, ale vždycky se ji snažil úzkostlivě tajit. A Molly… Vždyť ho nikdy nezajímalo, co dělají a chtějí ostatní, jeho samotného bez mrknutí oka nechal poslat před soud za sprejerství, nikdy nebral ohledy na nic a nikoho kromě své vlastní práce. A teď se jde brát za plachou Molly? Už jen při tom pomyšlení v Johnovi cosi taje, padá další bariéra a dokáže se něj zlobit míň a míň. Dokáže být naštvaný na arogantního sociopatického hajzla, přes všechnu jeho jiskru a magnetismus, ale s docela normálním, i když úplně nenormálním člověkem, který plave v emocích a dělá normální lidské chyby, to je podstatně těžší. A ještě těžší je ho nemít rád.

„Lestradovi dokonce dohodil ženskou, že prý už se nemohl koukat na ty tragédky, který mu leda zatemňují úsudek. Všichni jsme pořád čekali, co se z toho vyklube, jestli to bude sériová vražedkyně nebo nějaká Sherlockova trochu zkulturněná bezdomovkyně, která mu má donášet, co se v Yardu děje… Jenže on s ní je už přes půl roku a klape jim to,“ jede Molly pusa, sotva se stíhá nadechovat. „Dokonce i k Mycroftovi se chová skoro slušně. Dost by mě zajímalo, co se mu stalo… Možná ho vyměnili ufouni nebo tak něco,“ dumá.

„A jak to zvládáš?“ vyhrkne John bezmyšlenkovitě.

„Co jako?“

„Nezamilovat se do něj. Zase. Nebo ještě pořád. Když je z něj najednou… člověk. To musí být ještě těžší než kdy dřív…“ přemýšlí John nahlas. Vzápětí sebou trhne a uvědomí si, že kormidluje do proklatě rizikových vod. „Ježíš, promiň. To byla blbá otázka, nemyslel jsem to tak, nechci říct, že ho…“

„To je dobrý,“ usměje se Molly, „mně to nevadí. Prostě… prostě jsem si na to asi tak nějak zvykla. Trvá to už tak dlouho, že si pomalu ani nevzpomínám na časy, kdy bych ho nemilovala. A nevím, jestli to někdy úplně zmizí, spíš tomu moc šancí nedávám. Ale už mě to netrápí, nebolí, není to nijak akutní, že bych na to musela pořád myslet, nesnažím se ho sbalit. Prostě si to tam tak nějak… běží na pozadí. A vůbec mi to nebrání milovat Marka. Protože Sherlock je něco jako takový puberťácký idol, jestli mi rozumíš, něco jako když se ti líbí rocková hvězda nebo hollywoodský herec. Není to dosažitelný, není to realita. A úplně klidně k tomu můžeš milovat někoho reálnýho, někoho, kdo tu fakt je, s tebou a pro tebe. Vlastně spolu ty kategorie ani nijak nesoupeří, jedno je idol na piedestal, druhý partner pro život. Vzájemně si to nepřekáží a není to důvod ke smutku,“ pokrčí rameny.

John na ni dlouho beze slova hledí. Hele ji, nenápadnou, tichou Molly. Ušla obrovský kus cesty, vyrostla - a je z ní sakra moudrá ženská.

„To je… Moc hezky řečeno,“ ocení ji nakonec. „A nejspíš to nějak podobně bude mít většina z nás. Ať už to je rockovej zpěvák nebo spolužačka z první třídy nebo nejchytřejší kočka z univerzity, kterou nakonec sbalil spolužák. Prostě někdo, nad kým se budeme nostalgicky rozplývat… A koho bychom možná v realitě nakonec museli zaškrtit, ale v tý nedostižný představě nemá jedinou vadu.“

Molly přitaká, ještě chvíli si o tom povídají, načež změní téma a probírají londýnský realitní trh, zajímavé případy z márnice, i divadlo, do kterého teď oba díky svým polovičkám chodí docela často. A oba dva to svorně nesnáší. Je to příjemný večer, John je opravdu rád, že se Molly má tak dobře, a povznesená nálada mu vydrží ještě na cestu.

*

Domů jde pěšky, aby si vyčistil hlavu. V hlavě mu ale stále zní Mollyina slova o lásce běžící na pozadí. Může to být i jeho případ? Ne, že by Sherlocka miloval tak jako Molly, to rozhodně ne. Není přece gay. Ale pořád je pro něj důležitý a má ho rád. Kamarádsky. Je možné, že Sherlockův magnetismus a bláznivá povaha mají prostě tendence tuhle náklonnost na pozadí vytvářet? U všech kolem?

Co se Sherlock vrátil, tak John cítí, jak ho přes veškerá dobrá předsevzetí a odstup a vztek neodvratně vtahuje do svého gravitačního pole. Stačilo se jednou trochu přiblížit a teď má na únik zhruba stejnou šanci jako planety, že uniknou z vlivu Slunce. Možná, že uniknout prostě nemůže, možná, že na to je Sherlock prostě moc silný přírodní živel. Ale co když to nakonec nemusí vadit? Co když může Sherlocka nechat běžet na pozadí, jako to dělá Molly? Jako kategorii samu pro sebe, jako zpestření svého nudného života, jako skvělou zábavu v šedi všedních dní. A přitom může mít svůj život, spokojeně fungovat s Mary, třeba i založit rodinu? Co když by se jejich podivně blízký vztah dal prostě neanalyzovat, přijmout jako fakt, nebránit se mu a nechat ho prostě plynout? Integrovat ho do života, ale nepodřizovat mu ho? Bylo by to řešení? Nejspíš ano. Kdy by to šlo. _Kéž by to šlo_ , přeje si intenzivně.

Ale jak to vlastně vůbec vyzkoušet? Copak může po dvou měsících jen tak přitančit a zeptat se Sherlocka, jestli nemá nějaký případ? To by bylo sakra divný. Musí to udělat nějak rafinovaně, nenásilně, jakoby vlastně náhodou, donucený okolnostmi, aby ze sebe nedělal ubožáka, co si nevidí do pusy a pak zase přiběhne jako pejsek… Musí něco vymyslet, ale něco fakt dobrého, aby to ani Sherlock neprokouknul.

*

Pracovní pátek bývá vždycky náročný, ale tentokrát se přímo překonává. Pacienti nadávají na dlouhé čekání a křičí na něj, když jim odmítá napsat naprosto nevhodné léky, které chtějí jen proto, že údajně zabírají jejich sestře nebo sousedovi. Trvají na tom, že mají rakovinu, protože je v pondělí bolela hlava a ve středu břicho a vyhrožují soudy za zanedbání péče. Ordinaci mu demolují usoplené dětí, jejichž matky je při bohulibé činnosti láskyplně sledují a s hrdostí se Johnovi svěřují, jací veselí rošťáci to jsou. Když konečně zavírá čekárnu, je zralý na panáka a lexaurin a těší se, až konečně vyrazí domů. Místo toho se ovšem strhne velká hádka mezi doktory, kteří se vzájemně obviňují, kdo všechnu tu dokumentaci tak dlouho zakládal a razítkoval tak blbě - a všichni sborem tvrdí, že oni už tam celé dny trávit nebudou, aby to po někom žehlili a ať si to dotyčný dělá sám. Jenomže viníka samozřejmě nikdo ne a ne najít, nejspíš proto, že je to naprosto nemožné a žádný konkrétní neexistuje. Ale to přece nepřekáží tomu, strávit dvě příjemné hodiny řvaním jeden na druhého.

Když se John konečně vypotácí z kliniky, zapomene na všechna předsevzetí a rafinovanosti, nečeká už ani minutu a vytáhne z kapsy mobil.

_Prosim, rekni mi, ze mas pripad. John._

Mobil pípne do minuty.

_Udajna sebevrazda, Trowbridge Road 250. Doraz. S. H._

John vděčně vyrazí a za chvíli už se k Sherlockovi trochu rozpačitě připojí. Není mu úplně jasné, co říct, jestli něco vysvětlovat, nebo ne, ale Sherlock nedá žádné trapnosti prostor. Jenom ho s úsměvem pozdraví a začne ze sebe chrlit podrobnosti, podezřelé okolnosti a nalezená vodítka. John vděčně naskočí do rozjetého vyšetřování a až do noci lítá po celém Londýně, hledá důkazy, šmíruje rodinné příslušníky a slídí na staveništi, kde dotyčný pracoval. Tam je nakonec načape hlídač, a John před ním utíká po celé stavbě tak, aby měl Sherlock čas propátrat místnost s kuchyňkou a zázemím pro dělníky.

Když konečně přelezou plot a utíkají do tmy, sotva plete nohama, ale po nekonečně dlouhé době má zase čistou hlavu a v krvi dost adrenalinu a endorfinů, aby odplavily všechny malichernosti, žabomyší války a ubíjející rutinu.

Zapadnou do nejbližšího bistra na thajskou večeři a u ní si povídají a smějí se a vše plyne tak lehce, samozřejmě, bez námahy. Johna znovu překvapí, jak se v Sherlockově blízkosti cítí dobře. Je s ním zábava, pořád ho překvapuje a hlavně je mu jedno, kdy se John naposledy holil, jestli má zrovna chuť spořádat druhý dezert nebo pocintá stůl. Nevrhá po něm káravé pohledy, neuráží se kvůli každé ptákovině, takže není potřeba být neustále ve střehu, aby neplácnul něco nevhodného. Nebo to nenaznačil. Nebo nenaznačil naznačení. Nebo se netvářil, že sice nic nenaznačuje, ale určitě si to alespoň myslí. A tak. Navíc ho Sherlock nezásobuje nekonečnými ubíjejícími historkami o tom, kdo s kým a jak a kdy a kde a jak často a kolikrát a proč… Tedy kdo a s kým z něj občas vyleze, ale aspoň je to vždycky zajímavé. Prostě spolu můžou jen tak být, bavit se a klidně i se hádat a nadávat si, aniž by kolem toho vznikalo jakékoliv drama.

Dneska je Sherlock napumpovaný elánem ze slibně se rozvíjejícího případu, vykládá, široce gestikuluje, i po celém únavném dni srší energií. Jak to proboha dělá?

I když zrovna nehuláká a nechrlí dedukce, tak přitahuje pohledy celého okolí, jeho magnetismus je nezpochybnitelný, jako by byl opravdu stvořený k tomu, aby zářil, vyčníval a všechny kolem naprosto samozřejmě strhával do svého gravitačního pole.

John ho pozoruje s pocity dost blízkými okouzlení, i když on sám by je tak nikdy nenazval. Jasno začíná mít ovšem alespoň v tom, že vyhnat Sherlocka ze svého života zatím prostě nedokáže. A má-li být upřímný, tak… vlastně ani nechce.

**Author's Note:**

> Necháte mi komentář? Těším se na ně! :-)


End file.
